1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of vacuum cleaner and air blower devices, and more particularly to a handheld canister vacuum device suited for multiple uses at work and home.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers, suppliers, and users of vacuum cleaner devices sometimes refer to vacuum cleaners simply as “vacuums.” One commonly-used type of vacuum, called a “canister vacuum,” includes a canister supporting a motorized subassembly that produces suction by removing air from the canister. A flexible hose connects a handheld wand to an input port on the canister so that the suction is coupled to the head of the wand for vacuuming purposes.
In operation, a user places the head of the wand near debris to be vacuumed. Air sucked into the head moves through the wand, the hose, and the input port into the canister, carrying the debris along with it. The debris is then deposited in the canister, with the air passing out of an output port on the motorized subassembly. In some cases, a bag is attached to the output port of the motorized subassembly to help collect residual airborne dust that is not collected within the canister.
Compared to some traditional upright household vacuum cleaners, the hose-wand-and-canister combination of the canister vacuum advantageously enables the user to vacuum debris from otherwise difficult-to-access locations. In addition, the user can readily convert the canister vacuum to use as a blower device by connecting the hose to the output port instead of to the input port. Moreover, the input port of a canister vacuum can be connected by hose or other conduit to various shop locations, thereby enabling the canister vacuum to function somewhat remotely.
Despite the foregoing conveniences, some problems nevertheless arise. One problem, for example, results from the user holding or dragging a typical existing canister vacuum with one hand while manipulating the hose and wand with the other hand. It is a two-handed effort and it can be particular inconvenient in close quarters. If the user needs to move a chair or other item while using the canister vacuum, the user must first release the canister and/or wand, move the item, and then pick the canister and wand back up. In the case of larger canister vacuums, the user often pulls the canister throughout the house by means of the hose, with the hose getting entangled and the canister bumping into furniture, marring paint on the walls, damage cabinets, and so forth. Existing canister vacuums are generally big, bulky, and hard to store. Smaller units lack suction power. Thus, vacuum users need a way to alleviate the above drawbacks.